My Headstrong Life
by XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX
Summary: Ashley's life, written in a songfic way. LA. Story better than summary. NOW COMPLETE
1. Over It

**Hey guys!! Well I'll post this fic, but it wasn't written by me! It was written by a friend of mine. So we would both love if you could review it!! Well, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, nada. The songs belong to Ashley Tisdale and the characters aren't owned by us.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since she caught him cheating. What hurt the most wasn't that he cheated on her, but the fact that he cheated on her with one of her best friends, Monique Coleman. They were together for almost a year, God knows since when he started to cheat, she certainly didn't want to know

_Every time I saw you  
Trying to pretend  
Now I think you're caught in  
A spin  
Said that I could trust  
You'd be my everything  
Falling from the shadows  
Now I see  
All those times were wasted  
When you tried to hide it from me  
_

After everything that happened he still tried to talk to her

"Please Ash let me explain!" he said while trying to catch up with her

"No! I don't want to hear it. And don't call me Ash only my friends can call me that and now you're not one" She was trying to forget what happened but he really was making it difficult. But she was done with him; unfortunately he didn't seem to get that

"You're wrong you can act the way you want but I know that you still love me" Now that was still now the most desperate thing he had done, but she knows that she can't go back not now

"No Drew you're wrong, I'm done with you, besides I never liked you that much to begin with" she knew she was lying there was a time when she really liked him but now she really wasn't feeling anything for him, and she want to keep it that way

"Have a nice life Drew"

_  
Chorus:  
I don't care what you're sayin'  
I don't care what you're doin'  
Never really had me  
I'm over it  
So why is it hard to see  
_

That was the last time that she saw him and for that she was grateful, she was really busy with her CD and everything else. Mostly she was happy, that it was all over now and that he didn't hold a power on her

_All the lies you tell me  
I'm getting out I'm moving on  
I'm over it  
_

**Flashback:**

That day she was happy, she had finish recording for the day and now she could g home to be with her boyfriend, Drew. He was amazing, everything someone could ever expect of a boyfriend and she loved him, or so she thought. As she was getting near to the bedroom where she figured he'll be sleeping she heard some noises, she thought that it was nothing, maybe some neighbors. But when she opened the door she found Drew. On bed, their bed. With some girl that she couldn't quite see who it was. She doesn't remembered that well what happened next, she think that she screamed because they looked up. And now she could see the girl's face. It was Monique, one of her best friends, or so she thought. In a numb state she walked back and left the apartment she could hear them screamed for to stop but she didn't listened she needed to get out.

_  
Tried to walk away  
But my heart was sayin' no  
Can't believe it took so  
Long to go  
Now the past is fading  
I hardly know your name  
Don't know what you're doin'  
Ya lost the game  
All those times were wasted  
When you tried to hide it from me_

**Back to present**

But that was over, it didn't hurt anymore and she could say that she move on. She's over it.

_I don't care what you're sayin'  
I don't care what you're doin'  
Never really had me  
I'm over it  
So why is it hard to see_

* * *

**OK there you have it! Hope you liked it! and i'll update soon! Don't forget to review! Anonymous reviews are welcome too!**


	2. Goin' Crazy

**Hey guys!! I decided to upload this chapter now... hope u like it!! and thanks to everyone that reviewed and read!**

**Disclaimer (again): Do i really need to write it again?? well if i do have to write it: I dont own anything!**

_

* * *

_

_Something about your style got me freakin' out  
Hey boy, hey boy  
Gotta make you mine and there ain't no doubt  
Hey boy, hey boy  
You're really laid back and you play it smooth  
Hey boy, hey boy  
I see the way you move from across the room and I know I'm tripping on you  
_

There was no way that she could feel this way, he's her best friend, the one that always makes her laugh, that it seems to always what to do to make her better no matter what. It will make things so complicate between them and she couldn't deal with it, not now. But she couldn't ignore the way it makes her feel when he smiles at her, like she's the only thing that matters to him. She sometimes could get lost in those blue eyes…

_  
Boy I'm feeling something real and  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you  
_

"You know that your staring pretty hard right?" said someone

"Huh?" she hadn't realized that Vanessa was next to her and have been speaking to her

"You've been staring at him a lot lately" said Nessa while she smirks like she knows a secret Ashley just hope to God is not her secret

"Are you okay Ness? Cuz I don't know what your talking about" She hates to be lying to her best friend but it was easier for her that way

"Don't play fool Ash you know what I'm talking about" said Vanessa smiling at her friend, for once Ashley didn't know what to say so she remained quiet. Seeing that Ashley wasn't going to talk about it Vanessa decided to keep talking and then maybe Ashley would confess to her.

"It's obvious Ash, the way you look at him when you think that nobody noticed. How your eyes twinkle whenever he's around… You're in love with him" She finalized with a whisper.

_  
Chorus:  
You've got me goin' crazy  
Want to be your baby  
I don't know what to do  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You've got me goin' crazy  
It's just the way you're moving  
I really wish you knew, what you do  
_

"I can't feel this way" said Ashley obstinately

"Why not?" Because he's your best friend? Come on we all know that you have it bad for him already and those feelings you have? They won't go away that easy"

"Don't you think I know? I've tried it trust me" she was getting more and more frustrated

"Go and talk with him you both needed it" said Vanessa and without saying anything else she walked away when she saw who was walking towards Ashley

_You so sensational, I think you've got it all  
Hey boy, hey boy  
And I like the way you're unpredictable  
Hey boy, hey boy  
Won't you come to me, just like I wished  
Hey boy, hey boy  
'Cause I never met a guy who made me feel like this  
It's a chance that I just can't miss oh  
_

"Why are you so alone Ash? Said a voice behind her

"Because everyone knew that you were coming and they didn't want to talk to you so they left"

"Well in that case I guess I'll have to ask you to dance" he said holding out his hand to her. Without replying anything she took his hand and felt those oh so familiar feelings that she has everytime he touched her. She intertwined her fingers with his and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him, she just rested her head on his shoulder.

"How you've been Ash? We haven't been able to talk that much lately" He asked breaking the silence.

"Good it doesn't hurt anymore" she said looking him in the eyes

"So if he asks you to go back will you agree?" He said, there was something in his eyes that she couldn't tell what it was. Hope? Not sure

"He already did and I said no" he smiled to her and they keep dancing

_  
Boy I'm feeling something real and  
I don't know what to do  
So excited, I can't hide it  
Got my eyes on you  
_

It was killing her to be so closed to him, she couldn't think of anything but the feeling of how good it felt to be in his arms. She knows that she have to stop feeling this way, he's just her friend and nothing more

_  
Chorus _

Got me losing my mind  
Boy wish you were mine  
Why don't you send me a sign  
I've been losing my sleep  
Think I'm falling too deep  
Don't know what it is you do to me  
What you do to me

The entire time they had been friends he never seemed to be even remotely interested in her in a more than friends way right? No matter what she couldn't deny it anymore she Ashley Tisdale was hopelessly in love with her best friend, Lucas Grabeel

_Chorus_

* * *

**Please review!! and i am currently writing chapter 4 from I'll remember you ok?? so i guess it would be up here in about a week or so... so plz dont forget to review!**


	3. Positivity

**A/N: I ma so sorry for not updating, but I got very busy with schoolwork, stupid teachers. Well i hope you like this chapter adn the next one should be up very soon. Seriously.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lucas POV

Call me naïve but I'm always going to think that maybe I can have a chance with her. I know that probably right now isn't the best time to make a move because she have just broken up with Drew but I can wait after all I have waited long enough already

_  
From where I stand I see  
A world of possibilities  
So don't be going negative on me baby  
Love is hard  
But that's alright  
Give it time  
It's worth the ride  
You know  
It's all in the way you _

All I need is one shot, there wasn't a thing that I wouldn't do for her. Hell even know when they weren't together I still do pretty much everything she asks him to do, a motive for the other guys to tease me about but no matter how hard I tried every time she looks at me with that puppy face I fell for it, because when she does that I just stop thinking about what a bad idea it was to say yes I do it anyway.

_Chorus:  
You're lookin' at me  
I'm lookin' at you  
What more do you want  
Show me some positivity  
It's all that I got  
It's leading me on _

Can't leave it alone  
Show me some positivity  
You're makin' it harder  
Than it has to be  
So won't u please show me  
Some positivity

Sometimes I get the feeling that maybe she feels something for me too but at the same time I can't stop thinking that maybe he was just reading too much into something that wasn't that big deal. Still I can almost swear that I can see more that just friendship in the way she looks at me, like now for example when the urge to kiss her is so bad that I don't know how to stop myself to just close the gab between us.

_Wish I could get into your mind  
So I could see if I'm inside  
'Cause I know that you're right here in mine, oh baby  
The glass is half full not empty  
Why do you think u wont' get none  
You know it's all in the way you_

_Chorus_

Maybe the best thing to do is just that, kiss her and let her know just how much she means to me. But at the same time I would be risking something that means the world to me, her friendship. All I can do is wait for a chance and when it comes I'm gonna take it. After all a chance like that didn't come along every day.

_Bridge:  
Don't bring me down  
W'itcha baby, no  
I'm on a high up here  
And I don't want to let go  
So I'm gonna tell you one more time _

Chorus

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Please Review!! **

**Have a good week!**

**-Kassie**


	4. We'll Be Together

**A/N: Ok ok,... I am back... and I promise to update sooner ok?? School's out so yeah.. well I hope** **that you like it.. so now I'll stop with my A/N and let u read...**

**Disclaimer: There's no need to sue me.. I don't own anything**

* * *

"You know Ash the whole idea of this was to make you stop thinking so much about him and talk to us more" suddenly said Nessa making me stop thinking about Lucas

"Huh?" "yeah that totally proves my point" said Nessa sarcastically making Miley and Brenda to laugh hysterically at me so I start hitting the three of them with my pillow wich obviously lead to a pillow fight!

"Well it's good to know that we aren't interrupting anything" said Zac from the door, behind him was Lucas and Mitchel

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" asked them Miley while I was busy staring at Lucas

"We're hurt, how could you forget that tonight is movie night?" said Mitchel dramatically that gained him a slapped in the head courtesy of Zac

"Ok so now what are we going to watch?" asked them Nessa who was already on the couch

"Well since last time the girls chose tonight we chose to see "The Omen" answered Zac to his girlfriend

So after we were all sitting on the couch (I was next to Lucas something that I know was planned by Vanessa and Miley) Mitchel plopped the movie in.

I really don't like scary movies that's why almost at the beginning I was already clutching Lucas arms. When Damien was about to kill his mother Zac thought that it will be funny to scream in my ear to see what would I do. By instinct I jumped and ended in Lucas's lap

"Aww Ash you ok?" said sweetly Lucas while he stroked my hair to try to calm me down.

"No Zac really scared me" I said and I lift my head from Lucas's chest to stuck my tongue out to Zac who was rubbing his arm where Nessa hit him.

Even after I calmed down I didn't went back to my seat cuz I preferred to be with Lucas. A little bit before the movie was over I fell sleep so Lucas had to carry me to my bed. The minute he put me down in the bed I woke up but pretended to be asleep to see what he would do. What I didn't expected was to hear him softly singing to me something that I know really well.

_I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart  
I feel you in the air, yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere  
_

_Some people say it'll never happen  
We're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind  
_

I can't pretend

This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not, and  
I know we're young  
But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop

Some things are meant to be and they'll be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that...I swear  
I wish it was tonight

Chorus

I like what's happening to me  
Nothing else to say  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carried me away

Chorus

By the time he had finished I was on the edge of crying but try to contain myself because it would ruin everything. When he was done he left leaving me really confused. Did that mean that he also have feelings for me? I don't know all I know is that I really need to talk to Nessa!

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope u liked it... and plz review!!**


	5. Love Me For Me

**A/N: Here's the update!! See? I told you that I was going to update soon! lol... now enjoy!! And the next chappie should be up soon... idk if this weekend, or next week because I'll be busy with dance rehearsals... my recital is July 1st!! I am sooo nervous... but it's so exciting! 9th year dancing:)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously! I don't own anything! McNothing!!! **

* * *

Ness you awake? I really need to talk to you" I said while biting my lip, something that I will always do when I was nervous about something.

"Kinda why?" said Nessa while sitting on her bed. I just told her everything that happened yesterday when Lucas carried me to my bed. After I told her she remained silent something that was starting to freak me out because let's face it she's never quiet.

"Ok so I really don't see what is the problem we always knew that you got it bad for him and now we know that he feels the same way about you."

_I'm not the girl that you see in the magazine_

_Perfect face and perfect body_

_Never be anyone but the one I am, what I am_

_I can't bend to your expectations_

_Look to fulfill any fantasy_

_If what I am is what you need_

Ok so I kinda knew that she was going to ask me that but that didn't make it any easier to me to answer that.

"What if he really doesn't feel like that? What if he decides that there's someone else that he prefer over me?" I couldn't help but to choke a little bit at the end.

_Chorus:_

_Love me for me_

_And not for someone that I would never be_

_Cause what you get is what you see_

_And I can't be anymore than what I am_

_Love me for me_

_Or don't love me_

"Oh honey this is about what happened with Drew isn't it?' she asks me

"Well kinda, is just that I can't go through all that again, I just can't!"

_Verse 2:_

_Don't think you're gonna change what's inside of me_

_Make me who you want me to be_

_Won't be someone I'm not_

_Somebody else, someone else_

_Love me with all my imperfections_

_Not for an image of your design_

_Love me for what you see inside_

"What makes you think that Lucas will do something like that to you?"

"I don't know Ness I'm just scared"

_Chorus:_

_Love me for me (love me baby)_

_And not for someone that I would never be_

_Cause what you get is what you see_

_And I can't be anymore than what I am (no, no)_

"Look honey we can spent all day talking about this but I can't change your mind, you're talking to the wrong person" That I already knew but I was hoping that maybe she could help me even when I know that no one besides Lucas can.

_Love me for me (yeah, yeah)_

_And not for someone you wish that I could be_

_Cause what you get is what you see (What you see)_

_And I can't be anymore than what I am (no)_

_Love me for me_

_Or don't love me_

"I know Ness" after that we hugged and I left already knowing what I have to do next. Talk with Lucas.

_Bridge:_

_I'd never do anything to change you (to change you)_

_Or make you be anything than who you are (who you are)_

_All that I am is all that I can be_

_I love you for you_

_So love me for me_

_Love me for me_

_(Yeah, Yeah)_

_Or don't love me…_

Chorus

* * *

**A/N: As you can see... this story is almost coming to an end... but hey, like they say, 'All good things must come to an end' I re-read everything and noticed that my friend (who wrote this) writes so awesomely awesome! lol. Well please R&R:):):)**


	6. So Much For You

**A/N: Sorry for not updating... but I got busy with the dance recital.. I was full of rehearsals last week... and yesterday was the big day of the recital! But my body hurts a lot... specially my legs and feet... so enjoy! This is the last chapter!! **

* * *

So she did it, she went to Lucas's room. The problem? There was no way to wake him up, not that she was putting too much effort into it, mainly because if he wake up then she'll have to talk to him about the way she felt and also because when he's asleep he looks even more gorgeous that usual if that's even possible.

_If ya got the time I'll take it _

_If ya got the vibe we'll make it _

_I'll do that I'll do that _

_If you wanna dance let's move it _

_If you wanna play let's play it _

_I'll do that I'll do that _

"You know Ash it can be kinda creepy to wake up and found you there sitting in silence with that look in your face". Oh so he was up.

_And I get on up _

_And I get on down _

_And I play the fool when I act the clown _

_You know that I'd do anything for you_

Lucas POV

Something was definitely wrong with Ash, she's not the quiet type and even when sometimes that was really annoying right now I'll do anything to make her go back to her usual self.

"Come on talk to me what's up?" I said while wrapping her in a hug

_If you want the world you got it _

_If you want the girl you got it _

_I'll do that baby _

_I'll do that _

_So much for you _

_If you want it all you got it _

_Can you hear me call you got it _

_I'll do that baby _

_I'll do that _

_So much for you _

_So much for you _

_So much for you _

"Well umm you know yesterday when you carried me to my bed?"

"Yeah I remember what about it?" honestly I didn't know where she was going with this, at least that she heard… no that's impossible!

"Let's just say that I wasn't asleep all the time" oh so it isn't impossible, by now I almost sure that I'm bright red

"Oh well… umm about that…" ok that's not a good sign, when I started to babble is never good.

_If ya got the game let's win it _

_If ya got the mood let's bring it _

_I'll do that I'll do that _

_If you got the song just sing it _

_If you sing it wrong just wing it _

_I'll do that I'll do that _

Thankfully before I embarrassed myself even further Ashley's lips came forward and joined with mine. The kiss was sweet and everything I ever wished, we didn't break apart until we were out of breath.

By then Ashley was panting heavily "Lucas I love you" she mumbled so softly that if we weren't so close I probably couldn't heard it.

"I love you but I can't do this" she said and stood up, after a moment I followed her and was able to stop her before she ran away.

_And you get on up _

_And you get on down _

_And you make me smile when I wanna frown _

_You know that I'd do anything for you _

_Shake it _

"But why?" I asked her lifting her head lightly so that I can see her more closely

"I just can't, what if you realize later that you don't love me or something like that, what would I do then?

It hurt me to look at her so vulnerable and I couldn't believe that she will think something like that of me.

_If you want the world you got it _

_If you want the girl you got it _

_I'll do that baby _

_I'll do that _

_So much for you _

_If you want it all you got it _

_Can you hear me call you got it _

_I'll do that baby _

_I'll do that _

_So much for you _

"First of all I don't think that suddenly I'm going to stop loving you because you've been the only girl that I can think of in a long time Ash. I've always love you" When she heard this she smiled and it make me happy.

_'Cause if you want it _

_You've gotta have it, own it, feel it, and believe it _

_Go achieve it _

_And if you know it _

_You've gotta shout it, scream it, yell it, won't you show it _

_Don't you blow it _

After everything was solved we just went back to bed and spent the entire day watching TV, laughing and making out.

_If you want the world you got it _

_If you want the girl you got it _

_I'll do that baby _

_I'll do that _

I don't know about her but I can say that that was by far the best day of my life .

_So much for you _

_If you want it all you got it _

_Can you hear me call you got it _

_I'll do that baby _

_I'll do that _

_So much for you _

* * *

**A/N: So, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story! And I hope that you liked it . Oh, and did you see the HSM2 trailer, the new one?? I LOVED IT! lol.. well Plz review this chapter:)**


End file.
